American Dream
by Ilovepievich
Summary: If you don't like a dumb brute, this is not a story for you. It'll mostly be funny story, and it has the M rating!


**I know I just made another story, but I like this idea too much to not wright it down. I'll update the other stories when the time is right. Now onto the next story.**

Finally, the last of those dam fuckers are dead. God my body hurts. Well, more then I'm used to. I'm just going to sit down and get accustomed to the light. It seems that they clawed off the last of my uniform. At this point I don't really care.

?-" Uh, what the fuck has my life come to?"

Great, I'm talking to myself again. I get up and banged my head on the celling. Again. When I get my hands on those vault tech... my hands!

?-" Fuck! fuck, fuck, fuck, why is my life so shit?"

With blurry eyes I can see my wounds. Well, they're scars now, but that's of little concern to me. I see long claw marks all over my chest and legs, but that's not what I care about. They clawed off the bottom part of my hands. I clench my fingers so hard they snap.

I don't care about what they turned me into. Nor how they locked me in a room blazing propaganda for so long that I frogot so much about myself. But these little clawed lizards took the one thing that I looked forward to. The one thing I can still remember from before the chair. Working in a field of green with a smiling women. These hands can't, I can't do that with only the five fingers I have left.

I kneel down and start to punch the little fuckers. I only stop when the celling starts to shake. I do **Not** want to dig myself out **Again.** I stand up and remember to bend down. God it hurts when I bang the metal stuck in my skull.

I started to remove some of the metal lodged in my arms when the shaking started again. In came another hulking figure. I'm going to guess that it's mad at me.

 **Roar!** **Rumble**!

Fucking god on a gettyup, it tackled me through a wall. Great, more metal I can't reach. At least I have something that's as mad as me to punch. I don't stop to yell and I just throw it off from me. It dents the wall and steadies it's self right after. Good, I need more time to work this out, and this is a lot funner then punching walls.

Their's no grace to the fight. We just tackle, punch, and claw at each other for the longest time. At first it has a large upper hand in the fight but it started to slow. At the same time, I only grew stronger. After hours of savagery I finally stand above its panting form. I could just smash it's head in, but I don't care much at this point. Maybe I can finally see the sun again?

Why in the name of God is it following me? Well, I'll just keep a eye on it tell it goes away. I can just smash it again if it wants to fight again.

I punch down another door and I'm glad at what I see. The lights in here are working fully and the celling is high enough to stand. I put a hand on my back as I stretch to my full height. Great, I pull out the metal shard from my hand. I'm looking more like a porcupine the deeper I go in. I move my blond locks to see all of the room. Lots of buttons and a large metal contraption in the middle of the room.

I walk up to it and start to poke it. Whatever it is, I don't care much. I pick another shard from my arm and fling it randomly.

 **Buzz- Crackling- Boom!**

Well, looks like I may die. That'll be nice to have finally happen. Oh, looks like that lizard going to-

 **Time skip**

Uh... damn, not dead yet. Maybe whatever is moving me is eating me? God I'm glad I barely feel anything.

I open my eyes too...

?-" Wow! Stop humping my leg you overgrown lizard!"

Oh God, was it trying to? No, no, not thinking of **That**. I reach down and grab... sand? This is sand, right?

?-" Hey, hey, I said stop doing that!"

God... I need to get out of this... Boat? I stand up and punch a hole through the hull. I never though I'd see this much water before.

?-" For the last time! Stop! Touching! My! Dick!"

From what little I remember, you don't do that with animals. Never. I need to find some clothes.

I don't feel like going around this maze of shit.

 **Smash, Boom, Smash**!

At this point, the rusted metal is like wet paper to me. After the last ship I see a city with so much light. I'd be happy if it wasn't irritating my eyes so much.

I angrily move my hair as I look back. It's still following me, but at least it's not humping me again. At this point I think I'll snap if it does.

I stomp around looking for a hospital or a clothing shop. After some time a strange car stops infront of me. I think the light mean... Something about them...

" Hello there you two. We know your both probably confused right now. But... If you come with us we'll try to help you two."

The lizard tries to charge them, but I grab it by a horn.

?-" Hey! Hey, stop right now! That's it, good. No playing with them. Now, can you get this shit off my back? If you can't, fuck off."

It starts to lick my arm and I have to push it off. Great, that little fucker is talking to its self. Ugh...

" Yes, we'll get you all healed up. Now Please, follow and keep calm."

I grunt as I follow him. At some point I have to just hold its horn so it doesn't lick me more. God, I want to sit down right now.

 **Skip of times!**

This place doesn't look right. Maybe it's a foreign Hospital? Ugh, I just know it doesn't look right. Why...

"The doctors here can remove your... metal off you, but you need to wait-"

I walk past him to find a doctor. It's pretty hard to keep ahold of the lizard trough the halls. For a while it keep trying to charge people, but it stoped after the fourth yank.

"Finally, you seem to be free right now. Can you get this shit off me? Thanks!"

I don't let him say anything as I push him into a room.

" Hmm, I'll let you and your friend off the hook for now. Firstly, you need some help."

He tries to yank the metal out with small pliers, then bigger ones, and others.

"We're going to need stronger stuff to pull that out, or a- Oh, nice timing."

As two smaller people walk in, I have too hold the lizard down. It needs training.

"Set down."

It takes a set in the corner of the room.

"Are they... always happy to see new people? Hey sis, you need me to pull out the junk from him?"

The robed one nods and the other starts yanking.

" I feel much better now."

The happy one takes a pose of some kind.

" I'm happy to help!"

The hooded one pats the happy one on the shoulder.

" Alright, you seem to have plenty of extra... I'll heal you up right, now you'll need-"

The hooded one falls down and looks distressed.

" Yo- you should be... all healed up... I need to-"

She runs out of the room. The happy one looks around at us.

"Uh, I'm going to follow her. Hope you get well soon!"

I look over to the doctor.

"Nice people. You know where I can get some clothes? It'd be nice."

The doctor rights down something on a note.

"Go to this address and she'll set you up."

I nod to him and go the way I came. The lizard is following me still, but it's not charging people anymore. Good girl. Now, why are a lot of people out here? Annoying.

"Unnamed parahuman, come peacefully in to-"

I stump forward sending spider cracks into the ground. I raise my fist.

"You vault tech scum! I'm going to leave ever one of you fuckers broken for what you did to me!"

He raises a hand, but I punch him before he can pull some trick out of his asshole. This'll be fun.

"Wow, wow! Calm -"

I yell out and try to block out them talking. Something keeps taping me, but it doesn't slow down the beat down.

I punch him in the face and grab his weapon as he pulls it out. I crush it and throw it away. He tries to punch me in the side, but I kick him in the chest. He hits a wall and breaks past it. I have to grab the lizard's horn before it rush's inside.

"Whatever, I'm done here. Now where is this place?"

Hopefully the fast one I grabed will know.

"Uh, go on the Main Street. You shouldn't be able to miss it. Now uh, can you put me down?"

I drop in and walk off. The wind hurts my crouch. Now, time to find out if I can get cloths that aren't midget sized. Fuckin little people.

"Hey! Can I get some cloths? I need some."

A small person in a doll mask shows up. After see walks in from the back, she just locks her gaze at my crouch. Well, it is at her eye level. Great...

"Hey, hey... Hey! Cloths."

She blinks some and takes a deep breath of air.

"Yay, I'll just need to get... your measurements."

I point to a corner.

"Set and stay."

Hm, good girl. We get into the back room and wow.

"That's a lot of toys."

She nods and points to a stand. I just level a stare.

"If I get on that, I won't fit."

She nods and kicks it away.

After some time she backs off.

"This will cost you a pretty penny, but I have a idea. The Empire has been very pushy the last few weeks, so I want you as a guard."

I nod to her and point down at a book.

"That sounds good to me. Also, can you make it look like this ma'am?"

I... oh

"I... did she? I have my hands back!"

I pick up my new boss and spin her around. I only stop when I feel her taping me.

"I'm happy for you, but please put me down?"

 **End**


End file.
